


My Lover, My Enemy

by ashes_at_midnight



Series: Love is Never Wise [36]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_at_midnight/pseuds/ashes_at_midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending to 'Enemies'</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lover, My Enemy

My lover, My Enemy 

 

I step into the dark mansion, holding my bag in front of me meekly as I walk out of the sunlight and into the shadows. I blink and see Angel standing by the fireplace, one arm leaning against the hearth, and the other stuffed deep into his pockets. He turns his head around and faces me and I see the pain in his eyes.

I swallow and look down at the floor, I shift slightly "I can't see you anymore" I tell the floor quietly. The little dust bunnies at my feet wriggle against the breeze as it flitters through the open door, it almost seems like a shake of the head.

I frown at the dust, annoyed and finally look up. Angel has moved away from the fireplace. He is still in the shadows, but is facing me with the most heartbreaking expression on his face "Buffy…" he starts

I hold up my hand and shake my head at him "Don't" I whisper, "Don't. I know you did it for me. I know you only did what I asked…but seeing you like that. Seeing you pretend to be him" I bit my lip and against my will feel a tear run down my cheek "It's just to much for me to handle at the moment ok" I sniff and look down at the floor again.

I hear him shift "I never meant to hurt you Buffy" I hear him whisper

I take a deep breath, steading my nerves and look up at him "You didn't hurt me" I tell him quietly "You scared me" I pause as I wait for that to sink in.

He closes his eyes in pain and when he opens them again I see they are bright with unshed tears "Not half as much as I scared myself" I hear him mutter, his voice harsh with feeling.


End file.
